iKnow I'm Short
by lovingmylife
Summary: Sam knows she's short but it only seems to be a problem when Freddie is around to point it out. Cute and Fluffy. Seddie.


**My first published iCarly story. I'm working on a couple others that may or may not be published later on; I guess we'll see how this one goes first. I feel sort of bad not working on my in-complete story but when I obsess about something it takes over the creative part of my brain and right now i'm obsessing over iCarly. **

**So here is my story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>iKnow I'm Short<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam dumped her plate in the sink. Freddie and Carly were still working on their sandwiches; she had finished hers and was still hungry, she needed more food.<p>

"Carly, where are the double chocolate chunk cookies?"

"Why do you assume we have double chocolate chunk cookies?" Carly asked from her seat by the computer.

"Because you always keep double chocolate chunk cookies somewhere in this kitchen because Spencer needs them whenever one of his sculptures gets a bad review," Sam explained. She kept an entire inventory of the Shay kitchen in her head; usually she could find what she wanted faster than Carly could tell her. Usually. "Now where are they?"

"They're on top of the fridge." Carly waved her hand in the general direction.

Sam turned to look at the fridge. She couldn't see the box holding the chocolaty treat so she blindly reached around on top. Nothing. She pushed herself on to her toes and this time her finger tips brushed the side of the box. Unfortunately there was no way she was going to be able to grasp it. She let out a frustrated growl and slammed her fist on the refrigerator door.

"Just because you're short doesn't mean you need to take it out on the fridge."

Sam scowled. Freddie was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen smirking oh so smugly at her.

"I'll be back I'm going to grab my camera." Carly hopped off her chair and was up the stairs and out of sight a moment later. Sam was glaring and Freddie was still smirking.

"You know if you ask nicely I would help you."

She glared.

And he smirked.

She glared.

And he smirked.

She grinned.

And he frowned.

"Oh no." Sam had that glint in her eyes and before he could get away she had grabbed his arm, dragged him towards the fridge and was forcing him to the ground.

"On your hands and knees Benson."

Once in position Sam stepped on to Freddie's back. He groaned.

"Man up Fredward, I'm not that heavy." Sam could easily see and reach the cookies now. She grabbed the box and jumped down, Freddie fell flat of the floor. Sam leaned against the island, broke open the cookies and pulled three or four from the box at once.

Carly came down stairs a moment later, camera swinging from her hand. "Freddie could you upload some pictures to-Sam what did you do to him now?"

"I think she crushed my spine." Freddie said as he pushed himself up.

Sam shrugged. "He volunteered his help I only took him up on his offer."

"Well apologize or thank him or whatever." Sam turned to Freddie. "Thanks Freddork." She offered her hand and pulled him off the ground.

"No problem." He replied sarcastically and rubbed his back. He returned to his sandwich, Sam continued to munch on her cookies and Carly uploaded her pictures herself. After a few minutes of silence Freddie heard Sam clear her throat and looked over at her through the corner of his eye.

She was holding out a cookie for him. After a few seconds of suspicion he took the cookie and smiled. She smiled back.

"It's the only one you're getting."

"I figured."

* * *

><p>Sam entered the Shay apartment not bothering to announce herself. She, Carly and Freddie were having a movie night and she was already in her pajamas and ready for some pizza and popcorn.<p>

Freddie was in the kitchen standing over what she guessed was the first bowl of popcorn, carefully adding the perfect amount of both butter and salt. It was strange but she had to admit it was good popcorn.

"Sup Benson,"

"You're here early."

"I'm hungry, where's the pizza?"

"Carly's going to order when she gets out of the shower."

"That will take forever and I'm hungry now." Sam leaned against the counter staring longingly at the bowl of buttery movie food. Freddie was unaware of the blonde's hungry stare and continued the popcorn prep until suddenly the bowl was no longer there.

"Sam, I wasn't finished with that!"

"Its fine like it is dork." She grabbed a handful of popcorn and began shoveling it into her mouth. Freddie took the opportunity to snatch the bowl away.

"At least save some for the movie." He smirked at the horror-struck look on her face. He took her food; did he want to die?

"Give. It. Back."

While she stood in shock he moved to the living room. "Not unless you promise to wait till the movie starts to eat it."

"Not gonna happen." Sam sprinted at him full speed and Freddie panicked realizing he may have made a mistake taking the popcorn back. He had about a second to decide what to do and reacted instinctively; lifting the bowl above his head and unintentionally out of her reach.

Sam ran into him knocking him back a few steps and showering them in popcorn. She struggled to reach the dish, but even on her tip toes it was out of reach. She cursed his growth spurt and attempted to pull his arm down. She would always be stronger than him and despite his best efforts the bowl was lowering into her reach.

Thinking quickly, a difficult task with Sam clinging to his arm, he moved the dish to his other hand.

Sam, farther angered by her foiled plan, stepped back glaring. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Really? I'm rather amused by the fact that I'm taller than you." His smug reply and the fact that he still had the popcorn held out of reach pushed Sam to the edge and she swung her foot. It connected hard with Freddie's shin and Sam grabbed the bowl when his arm descended.

Freddie clutched his leg and fell back on the couch. Sam was the one smirking now as she dropped down next to him.

"That was uncalled for."

"I think you'll live."

Freddie watched as Sam scooped another handful of popcorn from the bowl eating it piece by piece. His stomach growled.

"Fine Sam eat the popcorn, can you at least share some." Sam looked at him out of the corners of her eyes and smiled. She proceeded to toss a piece of popcorn and catch it her mouth. Guess that was a no.

Freddie continued to watch Sam toss the pieces of popcorn, expertly catching them in her mouth not missing one. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Let's make a bet," Sam caught another piece of popcorn before giving her full attention to him. She never passed on a bet. "If I can catch say three pieces of popcorn in my mouth in a row, you'll share the rest with me."

She considered this carefully. Freddie wasn't the most coordinated guy in the world but he wasn't a complete klutz either, "make it five pieces."

"Alrigh-"

"And I get to toss them." She added.

"Deal."

"Deal."

The two teens turned to face each other on the couch. Sam sat the popcorn bowl in her lap and Freddie adjusted his position so he could easily move to catch the flying pieces of popcorn; one foot on the ground, his other leg folded beneath him.

"Ready." He said looking Sam straight in the eye.

"You really think you can do this?" She asked.

"Just throw the popcorn Puckett."

She tossed the first piece. It bounced off his cheek.

Sam started to laugh, Freddie told her to throw another piece.

She tossed; it bounced off his chin.

"This is a waste of my popcorn."

"One more time."

Sam rolled her eyes and threw the third piece. He caught it.

"Ha." Freddie cheered, thrusting his fist into the air.

"You got one lucky shot; you still have four to go."

She threw another. Again he caught it.

And then again.

That was three in a row. Sam was again overcome with the urge to kick him but held back this time.

She threw the next piece a little farther and Freddie leaned back quickly to catch it. A near-miss. That was four.

The final shot.

Sam tossed the last piece higher than the rest but it didn't go nearly as far as the others. Freddie lunged forward just barely catching the piece.

He was grinning widely when he tilted his head down to look Sam in the eye and claim half the remaining popcorn. He hadn't expected those eyes to be so close to his own and his grin slipped away.

Sam was also frozen in place. She hadn't anticipated her short throw to send Freddie barreling into her personal space bubble. And now he was moving even closer, or maybe she was the one moving.

"FREDDIE!"

Their lips had touched, it was barely a half a second but it had happened.

And then Carly had shouted from upstairs and Sam gasped and Freddie jumped backwards. They both looked stunned and were staring at each other.

"FREDDIE!"

The boy shook his head and shouted back. "WHAT?"

"You better go ahead and order the pizza so it's here before Sam arrives; you know how she gets when she's hungry."

Freddie saw the corners of Sam lips tilt up in a smile.

"OKAY!"

Again the two teens were staring at each other. Finally Sam broke the silence.

"You heard the girl, go order me some pizza." As normal as her voice sounded a hint of awkwardness was there. She directed her eyes away from his and back to the popcorn bowl, picking at the pieces but not eating any.

She placed the bowl between them on the couch and Freddie opened his mouth to speak. "Should we tal-"

"Maybe after we eat the pizza." She said cutting him off. Freddie just nodded and pulled out this cell phone. He dialed the numbers as Sam relayed them by heart and they split the remaining popcorn while they waited for Carly to come downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the shoes Carly was holding out in front of her. They were cute black flats with bow on them. She actually liked the shoes a lot they were comfortable though a bit girly. The point was they weren't the shoes she was expecting.<p>

"Where are my heels?"

"These look better with your dress."

Sam looked at her skeptically. Her black heels with the crisscross design would look fine with her dress; at least equally as good as the flats. Besides Carly loved her heels, she was the one who convinced her to buy them for a dance the year before.

"My heels will look fine, I want to wear them." She started to move around Carly but the brunette stepped in her path.

"But these are so much more comfortable and aren't you and Freddie walking to the restaurant?" Carly pushed the shoes into her hands, "you don't want your feet to be hurting when you get there, tonight has to be perfect and it won't be if you're grumbling about sore feet."

Sam rolled her eyes and took the shoes. It was her and Freddie's one month anniversary, a day they had trouble narrowing down as the official 'the day we started dating date' was a little sketchy. They just went with a month from their first real date.

And typically a one month anniversary wasn't a big deal, but with everyone saying they wouldn't last a week without killing each other they sort of felt it was an accomplishment. At least Freddie did and decided they should go to this nice restaurant and who was she to refuse good food.

But back to the shoes. Carly was right they would be more comfortable to walk in and Freddie would probably appreciate it if she didn't insist he rub her feet in the middle of the restaurant but Sam knew that wasn't why Carly wanted her to wear them.

"You're obsessed, you know that right?" Sam pointed out to her friend as she sat down her bed and tossed the shoes aside.

"But it's so cute."

"Really I think it's kind of annoying."

"You do not."

See one day when the trio was hanging out at Carly's, Sam was in a particularly affectionate mood and she had randomly kissed Freddie. At the time she was barefoot and Carly, always taking an opportunity to obsess about how cute they were together, pointed out how incredibly adorable it was that Sam had to stand on her toes to kiss him.

Sam really didn't understand it and had actually taken to wearing shoes with heels and wedges so she wouldn't have to look up whenever she talked to people. Also something she found kind of annoying.

"Please wear them," Carly made that sad puppy face and she knew she was going to give in but decided she needed to sort of get her way.

"I'll wear them to the restaurant but I'm putting my heels on when I get there," she grabbed the flats and pulled them on. "Where are they?"

Carly's smile was falsely innocent. "How should I know, I mean your room is a mess."

"You borrowed my shoes last week Carly you were supposed to bring them back tonight."

"Oh right, I guess I forgot." Carly was still smiling. "You know I never thought I'd have to fight you to wear flats instead of heels." Sam stood and glared _up _at her. Before she could respond farther the door bell rang and the subject was dropped as she ran to get the door.

Carly laughed at Sam's enthusiasm.

Sam said she just didn't want her mom to answer the door.

Carly knew she was just having another one of her affectionate days; likely brought on by the box of fat cakes she found in her locker that morning, followed by the bag of bacon right before lunch.

Carly followed behind Sam at a slower pace. She stopped at the opening between the living room and hallway not wanting to interrupt. Carly watched Sam swing the door open revealing Freddie. Ever the gentleman he held out a bouquet of pretty flowers for his date which she took and tossed on the nearby table.

Freddie looked at Sam, then the flowers and back at Sam about to say something only to have the girl place her hands on his shoulders, push herself gracefully onto her toes and press her lips gently on his.

Then it didn't matter to him so much what she did with the flowers.

She pulled back quickly, falling back down on the heels of her feet. She paused for a minute like she was considering something before suddenly spinning around. "Okay I kissed him, can I please have my shoes now?"

Carly started laughing and stepped into the room. "They're in my purse."

Sam snatched her flowers off the table and rushed back to her room. Freddie still stood in the doorway confused. "She was wearing shoes right?"

"Yeah, but she likes to wear her heals so she doesn't feel so short standing next to us."

"And the kiss?"

"It's cute when she has to stand on her toes to kiss you so-"

"So you held her shoes hostage."

"Basically."

"Girls are crazy." Carly just smiled and shrugged. Sam reentered the room, jacket and purse in hand.

"Thanks for helping me get ready Carls," Sam crossed the room quickly, grabbed Freddie's hand and was trying to pull him out the door before Carly could respond.

"What's the hurry?" Freddie asked. "Hey I thought you were going to change shoes?"

Sam had resorted to pushing him out the door by that point mumbling something like, "shh, she doesn't need to know she was right, bye Carly," Sam shouted the last part and Carly had only a second to glance down. She just barely caught sight of her best friend's feet disappearing behind the door dressed in a pair of cute black flats.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my little story. I really tried to make the characters sound like themselves which can be a difficult task but I think I did alright. <strong>

**Leave a review**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
